


Summer Time Sadness

by Kandikitty13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Tambrey has an interesting summer after Wendy breaks up with Robbie





	1. Alone Together

I reclined on my bed plugging in my phone before continuing to scroll through one of my many social media accounts. I heard three taps on my window before it slid open. I didn't look up to see who it was, there was no need. Wendy was the only person I knew with enough skill to climb the trees outside my house. I could feel the bed shift as she settled in next to me followed by shuffling of magazines as she pulled one out from the stack under my bed. We sat in a comfortable silence the only sounds were her flipping pages and the clicks from my phone.

"Brothers?" I question already knowing that wasn't the case. Robbie had told the group he was taking her to make out point tonight. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions though, it could have gone smoothly... maybe.

"And dear old dad." Was her response flipping the page roughly.

"You love them." I replied keeping up this charade, she didn't want to talk not yet.

"Ch...yeah I know." She grumbled.

I wonder what happened that had her so down. What did Robbie do to her? I felt white hot anger flooding through my body. I wasn't one for violence but if anyone dared to hurt my best friend even slightly they would pay the price. 'Hell hath no furry like a woman's scorn' as the saying goes. Just as my head ran off with a million different ideas of what he could have done my mind was brought to a halt as Wendy spoke to me.

"Yo Tam you okay?"

"What?" I looked up from my phone meeting the concerned look of my red headed best friend.

"You stopped scrolling for like a good couple minutes. It's freakin' me out."

I looked from her to my phone. She was right I was on the same stupid picture I stopped at when I asked her why she came. Shaking my head lightly I took a quick picture of her- whose creeped out face switched to one of amusement instantly. "Damn it! How many do you have of me now?" A light chuckled escaped her lips.

I shrugged truly not knowing but knowing it was more than any normal best friend should have. Photography was my secret hobby only Wendy knew about. Since we grew up together she was there when I first discovered my love for it. I switched to my photos scrolling through them. A lot of them were of Wendy, some had the rest of the gang but they were far less common.

In one swift motion my phone was plucked from my hands and the red head moved closer taking a quick picture. I opened my mouth to protest but was met with her signature hat being pushed on my head and over my eyes. By the time I regained my composure my cell was safely back in my palm.

"You needed a new screen saver." Was the only answer I received as she stood up making her way to my bathroom. I shook my head she indeed had changed my background to the candid shot. I heard the water turn on shortly after. I guess tonight was a night she was staying over. This happened often. She would pop in take a shower and just hang out. I didn't mind, it's like we were alone but together at the same time. I would sit on my phone and she would flip through magazines until we fell asleep.

Wendy came out of the bathroom wrapped in only her towel. I did my best to keep my eyes on my phone- these moments are the only ones I can never seem to do that. She shuffled over to my dresser opening the second drawer from the top. Like I said this happens often, so often she has a ton of stuff here, not that I mind. As she entered the bathroom again I felt myself exhale a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Hey," she said through the half open door "Why do guys suck so much?" When she walked back out this time she was in a white tank top with purple basket ball shorts.

I shrugged "Because they are idiots." Her hair was still damp and sticking to her face in spots.

The red head crawled up from the foot of my bed laying down next to me again. "Damn right they are. Damn Robbie and Dipper and Stan. All crazy ass morons." She huffed rolling on her side so she was facing me. "Nate too I bet he was in on it."

I put down my phone to fully look at her. "Spill, what happened?"

It took a minute but she launched into the story telling me everything that had happened today. "-so I stormed off and yeah now I'm here." She sighed slightly not meeting my eyes.

"Dude what the hell? Where the fuck do you go to find a song that hypnotizes someone?" I ran a hand through my hair taking everything she said in.

"Leave it to a goth." she chuckled yawning.

"Bed time?" I questioned with a teasing tone.

"Shut up." She grumbled but still stood to turn the light off. I lifted the comforter laying down on my side..

I felt her head lean against my back like usual. "Thanks Tambers..." Wendy just about whispered.

"Anytime Wen."


	2. Another Concert

We were all piled into Thompson's van headed out of town for a concert. The radio was on full blast filling the small space with music from the bands we were seeing. Up front Robbie was singing off key in the passenger seat with Thompson as stiff as a board driving. Nate and Lee took the middle seat playing some stupid game that ended with one of them punching the other. That left Wendy and I in the back.

These are the things I enjoy. Everyone being themselves and Wendy next to me. Even with all of the commotion it feels like we are in our own world. I'm not sure if Wendy sees it that way but she is quite relaxed with her hat pulled over her eyes a tad, one arm on the window seal and the other resting on the back of the seat. Her foot was tapping to the beat meaning she wasn't asleep, yet at least. I turned to my phone pulling up my camera and waiting until I saw the perfect moment taking a picture far back enough to get all the boys in it. I looked back at Wendy. A small war breaking out in my head before going against my better judgment and taking a picture of her as well. She was always a perfect model without even trying. I sigh a bit going back to my Instagram and posting the picture of the boys. 

Life would be so much easier for me if she had just stayed with Robbie. He didn't make her happy though. He didn't know her enough or maybe didn't try to know her. Wendy needs someone who understands, who can listen and knows when to talk. Sure she loves to talk but not about the important stuff like what's going on in her head. She isn't as 'chill' as everyone thinks. I've been there for the break downs, the river of tears, the black out drinking where she admits more than she'd ever like to. He didn't see that side of her and it showed.

I sigh again I'm over thinking. I need to not think so I start scrolling again-mind numbing internet humor to the rescue. I feel Wendy's fingers lightly creep up my neck. I take a sideways look at her but I'm just met with a small 'I know you too well' smile as she starts playing with my hair. It helps calm my mind some.

When we get to the venue it's already pretty packed I guess the bands are more popular than I thought. I feel Wendy's arm loop through mine, I look up at her waiting for an explanation. It's not that I mind her touch it's just she rarely is touchy outside of the light cuddling she does when asleep.

"Robbie has been trying to get me alone since I broke up with him. It's creepin' me out, Ima just hang around you that alright?" She smiled softly before nodding to where Robbie was standing staring daggers at me.

"The hell did I do?" I mutter but nod at her showing I don't mind. I know though that once a mosh pit breaks out she will be gone in an instant. Once inside we make our way to the stage, Wendy and I stand off a little choosing to stand in front of the speakers rather than in the middle with the boys. Wendy was standing behind me looking over my shoulder as I scrolled through tumblr. It took a bit before the first band started up. As they were setting up I took a few pictures knowing once the lights went out that it would be useless and I didn't want anything happening to my phone. The guitarist played a few chords before breaking into an actual melody. I slipped my phone away looking up at the band. They had a classic punk vibe going on which Nate would fit in perfectly with. The lyrics and music didn't quite flow together though, it was clear they were still learning how to play with one another.

That didn't stop the mosh pit however, one giant one broke out right next to us and two smaller ones behind. Wendy's eyes watched as the crowd pushed and shoved each other. I could tell she wanted to join so I nudged her with my elbow gesturing to the pit. The lumberjack just shook her head. The song ended and a new one picked up right after. Even if they were a newer band they did have great raw talent, I'd have to ask one of the boys for their name later. 

I felt hands on my hips and someone being pressed right up against me as I braced the barricade for balance. I was about to turn around and punch the fuck in the face but then I heard her voice in my ear. "Sorry Tam." She huffed as she was once again pushed into me from the mosh pit that seemed to envelop the whole crowd now. 

I could feel the blush run up my face but I knew she didn't see it. I shuffled my feet a bit and stood straighter, one of her arms wrapped around my waist while the other moved to also use the barricade for support. After that I didn't pay any attention to the band or the one after that. All I could focus on was how I loved this feeling. The concert somehow added to the effect, the lights bouncing around us the crowd roaring- if this wasn't a perfect moment I didn't know what the hell was.

Before the last band came out there was a longer break, a lot of people went outside for some fresh air or to get a drink from the bar. This gave the boys some room to come over to where we stood. Wendy let her arms fall from around me to high five Lee. They talked about which bands they liked, which songs were better live and the like. I smiled bringing out my phone ready to take a picture but noticed the look I was getting from Robbie. The same dagger filled death glare from earlier. I made myself not smile, just looked at him with a raised eyebrow like I didn't know what was wrong. I wasn't sure if he bought it or not but he did stop staring instead turning his attention to Wendy trying to force her into talking to him. It didn't work she and the other boys were way too amped up for the final band. I guess they are the reason we came. Soon everyone was filing back in and Wendy came back to stand behind me as the boys went back to their spots as well.

Wendy knew the lyrics to every song that had played so far, she was so into it I could feel her jumping behind me singing along as if she were alone. It was the last song, it had gotten so hot in the crowd Wendy had tied her flannel around her waist and was lightly sweating. She took in a deep breath looking at the mosh pit again. This time I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I didn't know why she wasn't joining in on them like usual. I pushed her lightly raising my eyebrows I, again gestured to the mosh pit. 

She sighed taking her hat off and placing it on my head. Her breath was ridged and hot against my ear. "Don't lose this!" Then she was gone melting into the chaos. I smiled knowing full well I looked like an idiot. I adjusted the hat a bit. Wendy had been doing that a lot recently, leaving her beloved hat in my possession. Ever since she got it it was rare of her to not wear it. It was kind of like her security blanket.

After the show I waited outside for everybody else. It was too hectic trying to find them in the venue. I opened my phone only to find it dead. My fingers twitched how was it dead? I barely used it tonight. My mind was racing what was I going to do? I heard a loud 'WHOOO' from the flood of people coming out the doors, quickly recognizing it as Thompson. He came rushing over with Lee and Nate in tow behind him.

"Dude!" Nate screamed.

"Dude!" Lee yelled back having some weird male conversation.

"Yes!" Thompson added. This is what I didn't get about guys, what the hell did any of that mean? I looked around trying to find the red head and goth boy but to no avail. I was too short for this crap. We decided to wait by the van assuming they would meet us there. Wendy was leaning against the side eyes closed obviously enjoying the fresh air.

"Dude!" All three boys yelled at once.

"Fuck. Yes." Wendy answered high fiving all of them. So Wendy can understand this weird boy speak?

"Where's Robbie?" Nate asked looking around like he expected to see the two together.

"How should I know?" She shrugged but had this glint of amusement in her green eyes. I didn't have to wait long to find out what it meant. Robbie came staggering over holding his head back with blood on his face and hand.

"Some asshole punched me in the fucking face!" He groaned. We all laughed at him. It's not that we don't care it's just one of us always gets hurt at concerts, more often than not it's him. We all climbed back in the van. They boys coming down from the adrenaline high were slowly passing out with the exception of Thompson seeing as he was driving. There was calmer indie rock coming from the speakers now. My fingers kept twitching they didn't know what to do without my phone. I tugged on the hat pulling it farther down.

"Whats wrong?" Wendy asked lazily.

I met her gaze but quickly looked away. "My phone died and now my fingers won't stop moving I feel like I'm going crazy without it." I mumbled it sounded stupid out loud.

She chuckled lightly taking one of my hands in hers. "It's okay we will be back at your place soon, just talk to me." Her fingers started tracing the lines on my palms. I nodded silently. I can do this, I can do this. "Ya know something? That hat looks pretty good on you." One of her hands went into her pocket pulling out her much less used phone snapping a picture. I knitted m eyebrows together in confusion. "You never take pictures of yourself." Was her only response.


	3. Almost

It takes me a second to register where I am. I'm not in my bed but outside on one of the lawn chairs around the fire pit. I squint into the sun it's way too early to be awake. I try to cover my face with my hands but my arm is pinned to my side. I take a steady breath trying not to freak out. There is someone laying behind me holding me to their body. I'm the little spoon. Before I jump to conclusions I attempt to piece the night back together. The group came over Nate got his hands on a some vodka and peach schnapps, we took shots, there were a couple mixed drinks right? Oh then Robbie took Wendy to the woods to talk and yup that's all I remember. Awesome.

So who the fuck is behind me? Looking down at their hand trapping mine to my stomach I see I'm wearing a very familiar green plaid shirt. I turn my head just enough to see bright red locks. Yup this is happening but what happened with her and Robbie? I wish I could remember. I squirm a little, sleeping like this all night made my body ache and the vodka made my head pound. I groaned a little I did not want to throw up right here.

Wendy moved looking up past me then at me before dropping down to hide from the sun. "What time is it?" Her voice was gruff.

"No idea." I mumbled the feeling of hurling my guts was getting stronger and I was doing my best to keep it down.

She untangled herself from me standing to look around. The boys were scattered about as well. Nate on another lawn chair, Lee sprawled on the grass and Thompson curled on the stairs leading off of the deck.

"What a night." She huffed offering me her hand. I took it gratefully my body hurt so much. I didn't trust my legs to hold me. We went inside collapsing on the living room couch. Wendy still held my hand in hers as she leaned back and groaned. "We haven't drank like that since the end of the year party. Want breakfast?" she asks turning her head to look at me.

"Advil, OJ than maybe I can think about breakfast." I mutter, she laughs finally releasing my hand.

"Tell ya what," Wendy stood going to the cabinet with the pain killers in it. "You shower, get ready and I'll make breakfast maybe by then you'll be able to keep something down." She pours me a small glass of orange juice bringing it over with a couple Advil. "Deal?"

I down the pills with the juice before replying "Deal." The red head smiles softly going back to the kitchen. I made my way up stairs almost tripping over a passed out Robbie in the hall. The shower feels extremely nice soothing my head and my body aches. I roll my shoulders before pushing my hair out of my eyes. Bits and pieces of the night were coming back. Once Robbie had taken Wendy into the woods Lee and Nate bet Thompson he couldn't take more than three shots before puking it up. Before he could answer I told them I'd take the bet. It was way out of my comfort zone but seeing those two leave together made me angry I just wanted to forget. I got to five before having to hold back the barf.

I step out of the shower changing into a pair of purple pj pants and a black tank top. I throw the rest of my clothes and Wendy's shirt into the laundry. Before I head down stairs I do end up throwing up. Not too surprised that it makes me feel somewhat better I brush my teeth, again. Down in the kitchen Wendy has a decent size plate of pancaked waiting and more to be cooked. There is a stack of toast by the toaster and the orange juice is on the bar with a stack of cups.

"Can you wake the boys?" She asks calmly sipping on a mug of coffee. This was normal, though she didn't seem like it Wendy was very motherly probably having to do with helping to raise her brother's or something. I take a piece of buttered toast as I go outside.

First up Nate, kicking his chair had no effect so I ended up tipping it over. "The hell Tambers!" He groaned holding his head.

"Breakfast." I mutter smacking him upside the head. "Don't call me that." I emphasized each word daring him to say something else. He just nodded vigorously instantly regretting it as he threw up in the bushes.

Lee was easier, his love of Wendys cooking got him up quickly-well as quick as a hung over gangly teen could. Not bothering with Thompson, he was too heavy of a sleeper in general. I went inside to wake the sleeping goth. I chuckled seeing his eyeliner completely smeared down his face. I didn't want to wake him up he could miss breakfast for all I care however I did want him out of my house and the faster they all woke up the faster they'd leave. It took some shoving with my foot and a few carefully placed curse words before he sat up whining about how awful he felt. Stupid light weight he drank less than everyone. Back in the kitchen Lee and Nate sat at the bar in front of the stove with plates piled high and full glasses, their mood seemed to have improved drastically.

I went to go get some coffee but before I could Wendy gently pushed a mug into my hand. "Thanks" I smiled softly. She hummed in response. I took a seat on the counter next to the fridge. I sipped on the coffee closing my eyes to the warmth. I could feel a plate being placed in my lap.

"You need to eat too. Coffee is Not going to soak up all that alcohol."

Robbie stumbled in shortly after leaning on the back of the couch with his hands shoved into his pockets. Wendy didn't attend to him at all, instead she just gestured to where everything was. We ate in a mostly comfortable silence. Lee and Nate had about three helpings before getting some coffee as well. Robbie ended up moving to the couch without anything. Thompson woke up half way through Lee and Nate's second helping. He ate the rest of everything making it extremely easy to clean up. Once everyone had presentable appearances to go home with they were all shuffling out the door. Wendy high fived them as her good bye and I merely nodded. We stood on the porch watching the van leave.

"Crazy night." Wendy yawned shoving her hands in her jean pockets.

"Yeah I barely remember it." I pulled out my phone hoping even in a drunken state I took picture to help me remember.

"Yeah you were out drinking everyone." She chuckled headed back inside. I followed suit looking at each picture individually. A lot of these were of the boys, some of the fire, and a lot more selfies than I'd ever seen in my phone. "I'ma go shower kay Tam? I feel super gross." The red head pulled at her clothes with a disgusted face.

"Throw your clothes in the hamper I'll do laundry later." I kept filling through the pictures I was finally getting to the part where I blacked out. The pictures were becoming more and more blurred and the subjects became more obscure. Snap shots of the tree line, random objects, sometimes just complete darkness. Two extremely blurry ones of Wendy, I only knew it was her because of the flannel. More blank ones and then...a video? I never took video with my phone. The thumbnail was a side ways fire pit.

I clicked play and instantly heard the boys yelling at something.

"-doing?" I heard myself mumble.

"Nothin." That was Wendy's voice. the phone turned around showing she and I in the lawn chair. I was already wearing her flannel and her free arm was draped around my shoulder.

"Dude is that, is that a video?" Gods my slurring is atrocious.

"Just go with the crazy." She smiled turning her head toward me and leaning for forehead on my head.

"That's all I ever do with you." I laugh.

"Only 'cuz ya love me." She smirks pulling me closer to her.

"Shuttup lumberjack." I mumble leaning on her.

"Awe come on I love you, don't you love me?" She joked with a goofy grin.

"More than you know..." I could barely hear myself I was muttering so low and the boys were being so loud. My heart started to race did I really fucking say that like really?

Wendy's face fell. No. No. Nononono! She didn't hear me did she? She nudged my head with hers until I looked at her. We started leaning in and the video stopped.

Holy hell! What happened?! I've never had an anxiety attack before but I think this is what it feels like. My breathing was shallow, my heart pounding and only one thought went through my head. What did Wendy remember?


	4. At Least For Now

I leaned back on the counter clutching my phone in one hand and my mug in the other. There was no way Wendy remembered, she couldn't have. Would she be this nice if she had? I watched the video again hoping something would be given away this time. Obviously nothing changed, but the look on Wendy's face was all I was watching now. Was it sad? Maybe uncomfortable? I wasn't clear headed enough for this. By the time Wendy came back I practially had the video memorized and had gone through all the pictures deleting the unrecognizable.

"I feel a lot better!" She hummed stretching her arms above her head. "Totally should not have slept on the lawn chair though."

"Yeah my back and side hurt so bad when we got up." I can't meet her gaze so my eyes stay trained on the rim of my cup.

"Hey Tambers, did you get black out drunk?" Her voice was teasing.

I sipped on my coffee trying to drag out my answer "Possibly..." I could feel her eyes burning a hole through me. I knew what look she had. "Okay, okay yes I did. It's cool though your breakfast is a cure sent from the Gods." She raised an eyebrow. "Fine! I also might have thrown up after my shower which helped a lot."

Wendy smiles with a chuckle "Of course," nodding over to the couch we both sat down "Can I see the pictures from last night?

"Uh I dunno, I haven't had a chance to go through them yet I'm sure they all suck..." I mumble feeling my heart rate increase. If she remembered she'd already know what's on my phone, if she doesn't this would just be a cluster-fuck of awkward.

"Your pictures are always awesome!" She countered slowly pulling my phone out of my hand. "Besides I have a feeling you already went through them." Her smile doesn't falter. I know a blush consumed my face, she did not drink enough. "Tambry look at me please?" Her hand slips into mine giving it a soft squeeze.

It takes longer than I care to admit to look her in the eyes. When I do I'm met with soft lips that I don't want to pull away from. My free hand comes up to rest on her neck holding her there. I feel her smile as we kiss again.

She rests her forehead on mine, speaking in a hushed voice "Let me guess you blacked out sometime when I was off with Robbie?" I close my eyes nodding slowly, I could get used to have her this close. "Let me fill you in then yeah? He wanted to get back together with me. He said all this BS about us being perfect for one another and how we had something special or whatever. I told him I wasn't interested, that I was dating someone else. He didn't believe me. I said I didn't give a shit if he did or not. I came back to find you competing with Thompson of all people. Honestly I have no idea how many shots you had but I saw two of them." Her finger tips touched my cheek lightly. "I took you, seriously I was carrying you, to the fire pit where you started taking pictures."

Leaning away just enough to look at me properly she squeezed my hand. I have rarely seen her so soft, so content in her words. Shifting my body I turned facing her completely.

"In your drunken state you started mumbling some stuff that I couldn't hear, so I starting filming you hoping you'd keep talking and I'd catch it. You didn't, instead you only started talking if I provoked you. Which totally worked in my favor. We kissed, you cuddled, I asked you out, and here we are." Wendy finished smiling softly.

I stared at our hands entangled together. "Didn't you tell Robbie you were dating someone?"

"Oh that. Yeah I meant you." My best friend shrugged nonchalant like.

"What?"

"Come on Tams I know you. I could feel it. You wanted to be more than friends. The way you'd cuddle me in your sleep, the sideways glances, all the picture you keep of me. I considered us dating from the moment I caught you staring at me that night Robbie and I broke up."

I tried not to blush really I did try but it was no use. "If you knew all this why did you start dating him in the first place? I've...liked you for a long time now." I mumbled the last bit.

"Well you did reject me at the start of the summer. It took me awhile to decipher all your mixed signals."

"I did what now?" I raised my eyebrows not once do I remember her asking me out.

"You rejected...Was that not a thing?" She threw her hands in the air. "Fuck. You thought I was joking, didn't you? Okay so that's my bad."

I was sure my face was showing my confusion better than I could explain. "When did you ever ask me out?

"Ah yup okay so do you remember at the start of the summer when me 'n Jeff, uh Gary, Luther maybe? Whatever his name was broke up?"

"Alex, his name was Alex." I rolled my eyes nearly face palming. Did Wendy really not remember?

"That sounds about right, anyways I told you that we should just date because guys are morons."

I closed my eyes half in relation, half in exasperation "I said in your dreams lumberjack."

"I took that as I was reading you wrong and that you didn't like me."

I grabbed her face gently "You are so so dense sometimes. I didn't know you were being serious!" I laughed lightly kissing her with a bit of force. "I didn't mean to reject you, but that was the worst way to ask someone out in the history of asking people out."

"I know that now..." Wendy huffed but placed her hands over my own. "Does mean we are still dating right? Even if I asked drunk you?"

"Dense. As. Hell." I shook my head with a smile. "Of course we are dating, whatever lets me keep kissing you."

She kissed me before responding "If that's all I have to do to keep you, this relationship is gonna be awesome."

In that moment it didn't matter what happened next. Whether our parents would accept us, or if this was just a summer romance. I couldn't even attempt to care if or how this would change our friend group. This could still be all the alcohol and I'd be happy because Wendy was kissing me.


End file.
